A Different Kind Of Fairy Tale
by Shorty Luvs 2 Write
Summary: ( AU ) In all the books Princess Levy McGarden had read it was good vs evil with good coming out on top. However life is never that simple especially when the ones doing evil believe it to be good and when Levy is unwillingly sucked into a dangerous adventure with people wishing her dead she must decide who is helping for good, her dad or them.
1. A royal surprise

Fiore, a prosperous land filled with laughter and the wonder of magic. The royal family was loved by all the subjects for King Akio and his wife Queen Hitomi were kind and fair, their son,Jellal aged 3, would play in the streets with knights watching over him. However the kings younger brother Takeshi wasn't happy about his place in the hierarchy for now a small blue haired prince was higher in command then he was. One the day King Akio and Queen Hitomi gave birth to a blue haired baby girl with large dark green eyes was the day that Takeshi decided he hated his brother and the royal family that came with him. The new princess was given the name Levy, during the celebration of her birth Takeshi voiced him opinions about how the McGarden castle was corrupt.

"This so-called royal family tends to the needs of their own before that of the people's!" Takeshi stood on a wooden table, pointing at King Akio. Guards surrounded Takeshi as Akio stood.

"I believe my brother has had enough ale to last him all week" Akio laughed "Escort him to his room please"

As the guards took hold of Takeshi's arms he pulled away from them "I have not touched the ale! You don't deserve the crown" rising his arms, black smoke surrounded him and he disappeared. The startled king pulled his family closer to him, Hitomi was holding their tiny baby girl and Jellal was hugging his fathers leg. Takeshi reappeared behind them and before the guards could do anything Takeshi had pulled the crying new-born from her mothers arms, holding her hostage.

"Put her down Takeshi!" Akio pleaded his brother

"As you wish" A twisted grin etched onto his face, Takeshi threw baby Levy towards Queen Hitomi and while everyone was distracted by watch her catch the tiny child Takeshi used his magic. Summoning an orb of dark energy in his hands he shot it at Hitomi and Levy. As if in slow motion Akio watched his only love hold his daughter close as she fell to the ground. Thud. Akio ran towards Hitomi as guards ran towards Takeshi but he faded into smoke again, an evil grin spreading ear to ear. Silence as King Akio picked up the still almost breathing Levy and handing her to the royal nurse to look at. He pulled his wife's head onto his lap, stroking her wavy hair away from her face to see a peaceful expression, eyes closed. Jellal slowly walked over to his parents.

"Mummy?" He questioned, tears in his eyes. Jellal knelt beside them "Mummy are you sleeping?" He asked

"N-no" Akio choked, holding back tears "Mummy has gone to see the angels"

"Why?!" Jellal burst into tears "Tell the angels to bring mummy back!" He took his mothers cold hand and pressed his face against it "It's not fair!" He cried

"No, it's not fair at all" Akio kissed Hitomi's forehead, stroking her hair. "From now on magic is forbidden. Anyone caught using magic will be punished" he told his knights.

A festive night of joy celebrating life soon became an emotional funeral for the kind Queen, Hitomi.

~~ 18 years later ~~

Levy Mcgarden sat at her dressing table brushing her long blue hair, she wore a royal yellow gown. A knock echoed from her bedroom door.

"Come on Levy. Dad's waiting for us" Jellal sighed

"Don't rush me! I'm almost ready" Levy began pinning up her hair and using a fancy hair band she pushed her bangs out of her face. Before joining Jellal in the hallway.

"You got dressed up for a meeting about damage control?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow

"A princess must always look her best" She huffed

"So it has nothing to do with the captain of the guard, Laxus?" Jellal teased as the two walked down huge marble stairs

"No way!" Levy blushed brightly, quickly turning to punch him made her unsteady on her feet causing her to almost fall off the last step. Two stong hands took a hold of her waist to prevent injury.

"Be careful your highness, I'd hate to see you hurt yourself" A muscular blonde man looked down at the delicate frame in his hands

"L-laxus?!" Levy quickly jumped back onto her feet and blushed bright red "thank you" She shuffled nervously

Laxus smiled at her before walked into a different room. Levy turned to look at her brother who was grinning like an idiot. "Oh shut up!" She stormed off into the same room as Laxus. Her father was sitting on a tall wooden chair, he glanced as Levy and Jellal as they entered.

"The dragon attack yesterday has left us with multiple injured civilians, low food stock and homes that need re-building!" one of the knights was stood and yelling at the king

"The royal knights are for protection. Not to run silly errands the towns people are too lazy to do themselves" Akio sighed calmly

"With all do respect sir, the knights are here to help the people of your kingdom. I'll happily split my knights into groups. One to collect food from nearby towns, another to help any injured people and re-build homes and the last group to stay guard in the castle" Laxus spoke up causing king Akio to glare at him for a moment.

"Indeed. Make it so" Akio then dismissed the knights, nodded politely as his children then left. Levy glanced at Laxus before her two bodyguards, Jet and Droy came bounding up to her like lost puppies.

"Princess!" They chorused and bowed to her, she smiled at them.

"Are you ready for the daily routine?" Jet grinned at her as Droy nodded egerly

"Of course I am" Levy laughed as the three of them walked to the royal library. This was Levy's favorite place in the castle she'd come here to read for hours everyday. Books covered every wall, all the way to the top so four levels were built along with silver metal stairs decorated with small silver flowers to each level also ladders on every level so the books from the higher shelves could be reached. The marble floors were shining white and silver tables, decorated to look like silver trees, laid in a symmetrical pattern on the floor.  
Levy pushed open one of the huge silver doors which had, branches and leaves carved into them. Taking in a deep breath she smelled a familiar scent of old pages crying out to burn turned.  
This was the only place Levy felt safe. A wonderland that allows her to leave her boring life in the castle walls and go on amazing adventures. This was her forest of dreams. She took a slow walk towards the stairs, gliding up them to the top level she sighed at the lack of books on this level. Since all the books about magic and spells were burnt years ago, she never got a chance to read them and even though her father was trying to fill the empty spaces in the library, Levy wished he'd hurry up with it. Picking up one her favorite books, The Princess Bride,  
that she must have read so much she could probably recite it all from memory. She took a seat at one of the tables on the bottom floor and began reading while Jet and Droy hovered not too far away, not wanting to disturb her for she would become grumpy for the rest of the day if her reading was interrupted.

Hours passed as Levy read book after book, she glanced at the clock on the wall to see it was almost mid-day and that means soon she would have to sit with father and brother for lunch. Sighing, she closed the last book and placed it back on the shelf. She sorted out her hair and dress before smiling at Jet and Droy.

"Shall we go then?" She asked, the two nodded at her and escorted her to the dinning hall. It was just about as large as the library but it was dark and cold with little decoration. Levy didn't like this room. Akio was sat at the end of a large brown table, Jellal was on his right side and Levy was to sit on the left.

"You're late" Akio scolded

"Sorry, I got caught up in a book" Levy smiled, taking her seat

"I see" Akio sighed, he looked at Levy worryingly "You really should stop reading silly stories, you might forget reality"

"That's nonsense" Levy frowned at her father

"Levy .. don't" Jellal warned but she continued

"What do you expect me to do all day, father? I'm forbidden to leave to castle walls and I don't have any responsibilities. All I can I choose to do is read, out of everyone's way"  
Levy frown deepened, She would have said a lot more but the timid girl never said what she wanted but instead voiced her opinion quietly and politely. Akio just looked away from her. The meal was eaten in silence, like most of the time. Levy didn't blame her father for his actions, she knew that when her mother died so did a part of him. After the awkward meal Levy, followed by Jet and Droy went out for her daily walk in the castle gardens, She saw the smoke and destroyed houses from the dragon attack yesterday through the castle gates.  
The three of them would sit under the willow tree and talk or just watched the clouds. Levy was glad of their company with her father always so quiet, Jellal training with the knights and Laxus out on missions for the king she need at least someone to talk too.

Another silent meal with the family in the evening and Levy was ready to go to her room. Jet and Droy stood guard outside her door as she pulled on an orange silk night-dress, clipped her bangs back instead of the hair band and plaited her long hair, it annoyed her to have hair as long as her waist because that put with being locked in a castle made her feel like the helpless Rapunzel.  
Sighing she got on her knees, clasped her hands together and closed her eyes listening to the rain hit her window.

"Hey mum, I hope you're okay" She said, feeling stupid like always because she didn't really believe in angels or higher power as such yet she didn't want to think her mother was just ... gone. "There's nothing new to report from here. Dad's still heartbroken, Jellal's still growing up too fast and I still waste my life dreaming of something, anything to happen." She paused. Kissed her finger tips and held them in the air. "I love you and I wish you were here" She stood up slowly, quickly looks around her almost empty room before pulling an old book from under her pillow. This was the only magic book her father didn't burn, it was her mothers and Levy found it when she was eight. One a day that she decided to explore the castle she found a chest with her name on it however the box was looked with a form of puzzle and after three days of constant guessing she got it unlocked to find more puzzles, pens, a few small books then the large book entitled "Solid Script Secrets".  
And ever since that day she loved to read, work out puzzles and when no one was around teach herself Solid Script. Levy gently ran her fingers down the book's spine and opened it. It was only the basics yet it was a huge book and once she knew the basics she experiment with other words and runes. Just as she began to read she heard loud noises coming from outside her room.

"Is everything okay?" She called out. No reply. "Jet? Droy?" She walked over to the door opened it slowly and peeked out to see, nothing. Opening it fully she stepped out into the hallway glancing around she heard another loud noise coming from the west with no sign of Jet or Droy anywhere. Her natural curiosity overpowered her fear as she cautiously shuffled in the direction of the noise. She tip toed quietly through the empty hallways when she eventually came to the library. The door was open with the light from the inside casting shadows of at least four figures inside. Slowly and carefully she walked over to the doors, staying in hidden in the dark she began watching the people inside. She began remembering details of the intruders. A man with black and white hair tied in a pony tail had a black line tattooed over his face under his eyes, he stood with his arms folded watching the rain was also a small skinny man with green spiked hair and a moustache who wore a monical and a brown suite who seemed to be dancing from side to side while throwing books around. A huge man with a blind fold and a green top hat stood on the second floor throwing books down the stairs while crying. The last member of this strange group was a blue haired woman walked across the bookshelves muttering what seemed like "drip drip drop" to herself. After taking a good look at each of them Levy knew she'd have no problem remembering a group of weirdos like this. Levy started backing away quietly so she could warn the guards, when she suddenly hit something with her back.

"Where'd ya think you're goin'?" A deep voice huffed behind her. Levy turned around to see a man twice her size glaring down at her. He had long raven black hair, wore dark clothes and metal studs pierced his grinning face.  
He was holding the bloody broken bodies of Jet and Droy. She gasped and tried to run but the dark man dropped his cargo to grip her long plaited hair and pulled her close, her dark green eyes filled with fear met his bright red eyes filled with blood screamed and tried to get away.

"Scream all ya want girl! Aria here used air void to make this area sound proof" The stranger laughed darkly

"Well I heard you from my room" Levy distracted him so she could get to the hidden knife strapped to her thigh.

"Guess you were in hearing range, unlucky for you shrimp" His smile was twisted it struck fear into Levy. Nevertheless she pulled out her tiny knife and held it up to him, he burst out laughing but stopped when she cut his hand.

"You little bitch!" He yelled, throwing Levy into the wall causing her to drop the knife and kicking her stomach, hard. Levy let out a cry of pain as he placed his heavy knee onto her back. She struggled but wasn't going to get anywhere. He smirked at her resistance pulling her hair back again. "You got yourself some lovely locks here, don't ya?" He pulled harder to hear Levy yelp before taking the knife and roughly cutting her hair to shoulder length.  
He then began to turn her around, resting the knife on her cheek and grinning sadistically "Shame if that pretty face of yours got cut" he chuckled. The other four began leaving the library to see what was happening.

"Gajeel, stop messing around" The tattooed man sighed, he didn't care what happened to the girl but they weren't sent here to hurt people.

"Juvia agrees. We need to leave now" The woman said

"Aww things were just getting fun" Gajeel stood up, dragging Levy to her feet also "Can't we take her? I need a new toy" he smirked at Levy, she glared back at him.

"No. Lets go. Leave her here" the tattooed man said

"You're no fun Totomaru!" Gajeel let go of Levy's arm "Did we find that damn book?" He asked, Totomaru shook his head. Gajeel growled, he hated a wasted journey. As the strange criminals began to leave, Gajeel turned to Levy and with one quick flick of his hand he cut her cheek slightly before disappearing with the others. Levy stood in shock, holding her face before running to Jet and Droy, screaming for help.


	2. Unexpected change of events

The next day Levy sat at her dressing table looking blankly at her reflection in the tall gold mirror, her eyes focusing on her hair which now fell in a wavy mess around her shoulders. Slowly she ran her fingers through the tips and smiled slightly, she actually liked her new hair style more then her long old one. She thought about the people who attacked her last night, each face showing clearly in her minds eye. They were looking for a book. This book had to be special but the only unique book Levy could think of was her mothers Solid Script Basics book that she had found. Were they looking for that book? If so, why? A million questions spun in her head until a harsh knock at her bedroom door tore her away from her hypnotic state. "Come in" she rose from her seat to see her brother, Jellal, walk into the room.

"You've been in here all day, Father and I missed you at the family meals" He looked worryingly at his little sister, his concern for her was clear.

"I've just been tired, rough night you know" She smiled weakly, he didn't seem convinced "How are Droy and Jet?" she asked after a few moments of hesitation on his side.

"The nurse said they'll be fine after a few days rest, that guy beat them bad though. You'll have to be extra careful"

"Heh, two of my only friends were beaten half to death by a Goliath of a man and you're telling_ me_ to be careful?" Levy huffed

"Yes Levy! This isn't one of your stories where nothing bad can happen to the so-called main character! Be careful!" Jellal sighed and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

A now angry Levy flopped onto her large bed. How dare he treat her like child?! She clasped her hands on her lap. She wore a yellow eloquent halterneck dress that reached the floor and with her bangs gripped back a golden tiara sat on her head. She didn't want to dress like this in her bedroom but her father had insisted she started wearing her royal crown. Taking a hair tie Levy quickly attempted to put her hair up, surprisingly it worked and was a lot neater then she thought it would be. Taking her mothers book Levy settled down to read, hours passed and it had become dark outside. She noticed a shadow sped past her window, hiding her book under her bed Levy stood up and walked towards the window looking around outside. Darkness. She couldn't see anything other then the moon and stars shining in the night sky. Assuming she imagined it Levy turned around to come face to face with the tall dark man from the night before, Gajeel. He was just as intimidating this time as when she first met him, All his body was shrouded in dark material. Standing straight he glared down at Levy as she remembered his sheer size. A dark smirk twisted his face as one of his large hands gripped her arm and the other covered her mouth.

"Don't say a word, shrimp!" He sneered. Levy could see the others behind him tearing her room apart. She had done some research on these people, they were members of the rebellion lead by the Phantom Lord, an evil man who wishes to destroy the royal family, create chaos, bring back magic and take out everyone who opposes him. Panic surged through her body as the woman pushed her bed over, fortunately the pillows fell onto the book. Once her room was unrecognizable Gajeel turned and glared at her.

"Listen, I'm gunna release ya and then you're gunna answer a few questions. Got it?" He hissed at her, she quickly nodded which cause the intruders laugh at her.

"We're looking for a book, it's an important big book" Gajeel said as he let Levy go

Levy's small fingers traced the handle of the small knife strapped to her thigh "That isn't a question" she pointed out, even though she was terrified of this man she wasn't going to show it. Gajeel held up his hand as if to hit her but as she flinched he laughed and lowered it again.

"Okay girl, where can we find the book?" He grinned

"Have you tried the library?" Levy questioned, cursing her tounge for sounding more sarcastic then she had planned

"What do you fucken think we were doing yesterday?! Idiot" His grin became a frown

"What's so important about my mothers book anyway?" Levy couldn't stop herself the words just fell out. Quickly she covered her mouth as a scary looking grin spread across all the strangers faces. She was in trouble now.

"Your mothers book, eh?" Gajeel lent close to Levy, so close she could feel his breath on her cheek and it sent a cold shiver up her spine. Frozen with fear Levy stood there mouth agape.

"Juvia would like to know where this book is" The woman spoke up. It's strange how she refers to herself like that but Levy was in no place to start commenting on such things.  
She took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Not going to talk?" Gajeel shot back upright and tilted his head, glaring at Levy evilly "There are ways of making you talk"

Levy looked down, closing her eyes tight she wished someone, anyone would help her right now. She wanted to fight back but she knew her limited knowledge of solid script and the small knife would have been no match for these thugs. Before she could react Gajeel had picked her up and threw her over his shoulder to carry her.

"We'll take her back, the boss might want to know about her. Also I bet I could have more fun in the dungeons with her" he said with a sadistic grin. Levy started kicking and screaming, trying with all her might to get out of his steel grip. She felt something hard hit her on the head and everything went dark.

Levy woke up a while later to find herself in a horse and carriage her legs and hands bound with a gag in her mouth. Confused at first she began to remember what had happened to her. The rebels! Bolting upright Levy looked around finding that she was sat across from her attacker himself. He was sat with his feet apart, arms folded and eyes closed.  
She assumed he was sleeping, twisting she looked out the window to see the Juvia woman and the guy with a line tattoo walking next to the carriage She began trying to break free from the rope around her wrists which soon started cutting into her skin yet she continued, after a while blood stained her hands.

"It's not going to work. You're pointlessly hurting yourself." Gajeel sighed causing Levy to look up. So he wasn't sleeping for now his bright eyes were locked onto her hands.

Levy frowned with confusion, why would he care if she hurt herself?

"The boss better not think I roughed you up cause I ain't in the mood to get shit yelled at me" He sighed, answering Levy's thoughts. She frowned at him, of course he didn't care about her, he just didn't want to get into get into trouble with the boss. Just to annoy him Levy continued to pull at the ropes around her wrists causing them to bleed more, he stood up took a hold of her bound wrists, gripping tightly causing her wince, he pulled her to feet and snarled in her face. "When I say stop, you stop. Got it little girl?" Levy nodded just as the carriage came to a stop, Juvia and Aria opened the doors, Gajeel pushed Levy out and she fell to the floor at the entrance to a cave. Aria helped Levy to stand, not forcefully but softly. Levy nodded a thanks to him as he burst into tears, she was shocked at his out burst.

Levy looked at him worried, was this man a prisoner too?

"It's sad to see a pretty young woman trapped horribly yet she still stays polite to her captures, even worries herself!" Aria bawled, Levy frowned confused at the strange man.

"She's a stupid princess, Aria, what do you expect? She gotta keep up appearances ya know?" Gajeel smirked as he took hold of Levys arm tightly and dragged her inside the cave,  
closely followed by her other four kidnappers. She was pushed further into the cave until they came to large black wooden doors with a silver symbol of what appeared to be some sort of spirit like figure engraved into it, an old man sat on a stool beside them, he wore a purple cloak. He slowly lifted his head and Levy noticed he was blind.

"Ah hmmm" His voice sounded tired "Gajeel, Juvia, Totomaru, Aria, Sol" He paused and confusion formed on his face. Levy was stunned that he had just listed them all without them having to say a single word! She forgot all about her fear as it became replaced with curiosity as the old man spoke again "This aura is unknown to me, who have you brought here?"

"A spoilt little princess withholding important information" Gajeel hissed, glaring down at the bound girl beside him "We thought the boss would like to try to convince her"

"Is that so?" The man questioned, stroking his beard "Her aura says she's a little spit-fire, you're sure of her royal blood?" He asked. Levy didn't know whether to be insulted or complimented by what he'd called her.

"A spit-fire?!" Gajeel laughed "No offence old man but your all seeing eye might have some sand in it. This pipsqueak is nothing more then a lily-livered coxcomb!"

Levy turned to glare at him. He doesn't know anything about her so why does he judge her?! That was the least of her worries now though.

"Even the smallest fire can give great heat to help mend or mold the coldest iron" The old man chuckled in a way that suggested he knew something they didn't. With a flick of his wrist the door slowly began to open on it's own. Magic?! Levy was now consumed with curiosity if these people were rebels then of course they'd have magic! She began to wonder about all the different types. It interred her. Gajeel elbowed her inside a huge underground city, bigger then any rooms at her castle, filled with little stone houses and people acting out day-to-day actives As the six of them walked down the stone streets, barely lit with fire torches in various locations, the people stopped to stare at the spectral of the tied and gagged Levy, none of them seemed to recognized who she was probably because they'd never left the cave city before. Some children ran across the path ahead of them, laughing and using magic to spar. An old woman was entertaining a small child with some sort of sand magic while a young man made roses grow for a young lady. Levy couldn't help but wonder why her father had banned such an amazing thing. She was too busy watching everything around her that she didn't see the rock before her which caused her to trip. She had scraped her knee on the rough ground but the thing that caused her to wince was that now everyone was looking at her, including her kidnappers. Juvia held out her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Juvia think's it's a beautiful place too" She stated

"I don't think she was marveling at our lovely home, Juvia. More like disgusted at it" Gajeel growled, not even turning to look at them both

"Oui, oui" Sol agreed, so he was french Levy thought to herself. She didn't expect that he'd speak at all since he had been so quiet before. He glided behind her and began pushing her forward with every push he would chant "oui."

"Juvia did not see disgust or hate in the eyes of the young princess. Do not be so quick to judge her Gajeel" Juvia walked towards Gajeel with a straight back. This woman didn't seem to fear anyone, she held her head high and didn't dismiss people before getting to know them. Levy respected that and wished that she was as strong as Juvia.

"Don't defend her, Juvia!" Gajeel yelled, clearly becoming enraged. Juvia shook her head but didn't reply.

The group came to more large black doors with the same symbol on. These door opened seemingly on their own again and inside was a long corridor flame touches along each side of a purple carpet in the center of the room, leading all the way to a golden thrown at the end. Levy saw a man sat on the thrown, his face hiden with a dark hood, to his left was a young woman, with long red hair plaited in two. She wore a revealing red dress that would be shameful for a woman to wear in public normally with another woman wearing a revealing outfit but this one seemed to favor the colour white. On the right of the thrown was two young men, one with short blonde hair the other with long black hair, not as long as Gajeels but still longer then average for a man. As the approached the man stood up and held out his arms.

"If it isn't her royal highness, Levy McGarden!" He bellowed

"Oui! The mademoiselle Levy is hiding the book from us" Sol bowed to the man in the hood. Levy strained to try and see his face.

"She knows about the book?" The hooded man motioned to Juvia "Remove the gag and ties"

As soon as the gag was finally out of her mouth Levy couldn't control the words that followed "How dare you treat me this way?! When my father finds out I'm gone he'll look for me!"

"Is that so? I don't think Akio will even notice your disappearance As for who you are" He laughed darkly "Titles have no meaning here, girl. Nether does your fancy clothes. So,  
how about we bring you of that high horse of yours. Remove your clothes"

"What?!" Levy took a step back in shock

"You can remove them yourself or I can have one of my boys remove them and I don't think they'd stop at your underwear" Although his face was still covered Levy could hear the smirk in his voice as she began to take her dress off. The hooded man walked towards where she stood, now in her underwear, a fierce blush erupted on her cheeks for she could feel everyone's eyes on her as she tired to protect her modesty by doing her best to cover herself with her arms. The hooded man snatched her crown and threw it across the room, allowing Levys bangs to fall over her face. He circled her, like a shark would circle it's prey. He eyed the knife attached to her thigh, and slowly removed it.

"You seem perfectly healthy. Strange. I had hoped that you'd be left with more then a scar on your shoulder blade" he sighed. Levy glared at him as the thoughts of her scar filled her head, she had no idea where it was from because she got it when she was very little and every time she asked about no one would give her a straight answer.

"What are you talking about?" She hissed at him.

"You don't know who I am? Oh come on, Levy. Even an idiot would have figured it out" he chuckled pulling back his hood to reveal his scared face, and green eyes. Posing dramatically he awaited Levys reaction. She stared at him for a while before shrugging.

"Sorry. Not a clue" She stated

"What?!" Shock splat across his face. "I am Takeshi!" He posed again.

"Still have no idea" Levy shock her head, she thought she heard laughter coming from behind her.

"Seriously?! Akio never spoke of me?!" He arms fell to his sides, he looked hurt. "I am the one who gave you that scar, who killed your mother. I am your uncle" he sighed

"What?!" Now it was Levys turn to be shocked "My mother died of illness and both my parents had no siblings!" Levy forgot that she stood almost naked in a room of stranger as she shouted at this villagio, hands shaking in fists by her side.

"It seems I've struck a cord with my little niece" He chuckled "So, the book?" he asked

"I'll never tell you where my mothers book is!" Levy shouted, her voice sounded squeaky, showing her fear.

"Your mothers book? Hitomi knew nothing about this book." Takeshi frowned "The only book Hitomi owned was a Solid Script Basics"

"I-is that not the book in question?" Levy shrunk back a bit

"Of course not! That book only teachers a simple weak magic!" He mocked "I'm talking about the book of acnologia. Know of it?"

Levy had heard of acnologia, the dragon of the Apocalypse. The most dangerous dragon to ever roam the skies. What would they want with a book about him?

"So, you used the dragon attack as a distraction to lure guards out of my father castle to look for this book?" She asked

"Why wait when we have our very own dragon?" Takeshi pointed at Gajeel. Levy turned to look at him, she knew there was something odd about him and she knew that dragons could take human form to hide themselves but she never assumed she'd meet one of these creatures herself. A curiousness burned within her.

"Sorry about wasting your time, thought the brat knew something_ important_" Gajeel huffed, folding his arms and glaring at Levy.

"Never mind, she can be useful in another way" Takeshi picked up Levys dress and held up Levys knife, walking slowly towards her. Fear exploded into her eyes as she tried to back away but her caught her arm. Turning her around he brought the knife straight into the scar on her shoulder blade causing her to scream with pain. Quickly Takeshi pulled out the knife and rubbed Levys dress in the blood that poured out. Once he had enough blood on the dress he walked over to her crown and wrapped it into her dress.

"Tell the king that he _will_ bring us that book" Takeshi said handing the dress to Totomaru "And if you still have not returned in 3 days with the book, we kill her" Levy had fallen to her knees from the burning pain in her back.

"Gajeel, take her out of my sight" Takeshi turned his back on her and she tried not to cry in front of all these horrible people.

* * *

**'Lily-livered' = cowardly**

**'Coxcomb' = foolishly vain or conceited person**

** 'villagio' = scoundrel or villain**


	3. Pure Royal Maiden

**I had a free day with nothing to do so I wrote, took me all day to write but here's an, earlier then I would normally post, chapter ^^**

* * *

"Gajeel, take her out of my sight" Takeshi turned his back on Levy as she was clearly holding back tears but of course she failed and tears flowed silently from her eyes.

Gajeel smirked at the sight of her, he loved seeing people being forced down, lowered to below his level, even more pleasing was that this brat was none other then the_ princess_ who was now crying at his feet. His smirk became a grin as he tightly gripped her arm and began pulling her towards the dungeons She shook out of his grip, turning to glare at him.

"I am perfectly cable of walking by _myself_!" She snapped at him. A moment of shock as Gajeel scanned her baby-like face, her entire body language screamed defiance apart from her eyes where he could see pure fear. He wasn't shocked anymore, as a dark smile tugged at his lips, his bright red eyes began looking this little princess up and down, his eyes lingered on her waist longer then he should have allowed before snapping back to meet hers directly. Here she was stood in her underwear, tear stained and full of fear yet she wasn't backing down. Maybe, Gajeel thought to himself, just maybe she was a little spit-fire and if she had been taller, with a more womanly face, bigger breasts and a rounder waist he might have thought of her as sexually pleasing, even more so in her current predicament. He dismissed the thought with a slight shake of his head.

"_Well_?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips and focusing her weight onto her left side causing her hip to flick to the side. Momentarily distracting. Gajeel raised a questioning brow at the midget "Are you going to lead the way or do you assume I somehow already know where to go?" She hissed. Bitch's got some nerve that's for sure but no matter how well she hid it he could still see the fear clearly in her big, innocent, beautiful ... He closed his eyes tight, shaking his head as if to shake that thought straight out. So she wasn't a complete eye sore but he could get any girl he wanted, one with a less hostile personality to show he was the one in charge, hostile was his department, and bigger breasts. Just last night he was with a delicate sexy young woman, quiet too so she didn't make a fuss when he left without a word in the morning. His fifth maiden this week. A proud grin on his face, Gajeel mock bowed.

"Of course, this way to your_ new_ home" He pushed past her causing her to stumble slightly making him smirk again. He strode forward ignoring her pathetic attempt to keep up. Her little legs moving twice as fast as his but still keeping her distance. After a while of walking through countless corridors he saw a tall dark skinned man leaning against the door to the dungeon. The man had black hair and wise brown eyes with a scar next to the right one. An old friend of his.

"Gajeel Redfox!" The man grinned as a greeting, Gajeel rolled his eyes at the mans cheer but said nothing "I haven't seen you since you ran off with that pretty young woman last night"

Gajeel smirked at that comment "Sorry Lily, business came up"

"Ah, so I see" Lily smiled warmly, that always pissed Gajeel off. "And has business come up again?" He questioned eyeing the shrimp "Not your usual type I'll admit but you seem to already have her undressed!" The idiot laughed as Gajeel averted his gaze.

"Different_ business_ Lily. This ere is the princess, our hostage for negotiations" Gajeel gritted his teeth at the thought of her being anything more.

"The_ princess_?" Lily raised a questioning brow "That doesn't explain why she's in her underwear, Gajeel" He teased

"The boss thought the king would need convincing" Gajeel growled "A blood stained dress seemed to be enough but I think something more along the lines of a body part would be more convincing" He turned giving Levy a dark grin, she shrunk back within herself.

"That is no way to treat a lady especially a lady of the crown" Lily's gaze was hard on Gajeel, he just shrugged it off.

"She's almost naked, a bleeding wound on her shoulder and has been kidnapped. A few harsh words are the least of her problems" Gajeel tugged at the door handle and stomped inside, looking over his shoulder he saw the short stuff was still following, he hands clasped in front of her her, eyes looking down. She looked so helpless, he liked that look on women. Behind her a worried Lily followed, his gaze seemed glued to her shoulder, no doubt seen the wound, his fucking soft side was showing. Gajeel growled slightly making Levy look up at him, he turned away instantly. Choosing the darkest, coldest and dampest cell he unlocked the steel bars and pushed her in, hitting her shoulder as hard as he did her yelp of pain didn't surprise him. Just as he was about to close the door, Lily walked into the cell.

"What the fuck are you doing, Lily?" He snarled as Lily helped the damn princess stand

"She's_ injured_. If we don't at least patch up the wound it will become infected" He said, Levy blinked in confusion. Clearly she hadn't been expecting anything more then a group of heartless wizards. Rage boiled inside him as he threw the key towards Lily.

"Lock up when you're done!" Gajeel gruffed, storming away. He could still hear the two as he walked thanks to his dragon hearing.

"Y-you don't have too do this for me" Levy whispered

"I know I don't _have_ too but I _want_ too, my dear"

"I see. Thank you" She'd said after a moment hesitation.

Gajeel slammed the dungeon door behind him and slouched against the wall, waiting for his friend. Lily smoothly slide out of the door not too long after, Gajeel nodded a greeting but Lilys glare was cold. He was shirtless and something told Gajeel he gave it to the brat.

"I have been your friend for a long time, Gajeel. I have always stayed by your side even when I believed what you were doing to be wrong" He scolded

"I thought that was required of _friends_" Gajeel snorted, the word left a bitter taste in his mouth. Friends? Who needs 'um?

"Compromise is also required. I thought this place to be a safe heaven for everyone and now you do something like this" Lily started pacing

"I ain't the mood for a lecture Li-" Gajeel was cut off

"Listen to me you stubborn geck!" His finger was pointing accusingly "I've heard rumors that Takeshi is planning to summon acnologia! Is this true?!"

"So what if it is?!" Gajeel slapped his friends hand away

"_Thousands will die_, Gajeel! _Innocent people will die_" Lily threw his hands up to exaggerate his point.

"Not _my_ problem!" Gajeel glared at his older friend

"You!" Lily began to shout but stopped himself "You really_ are_ a fool" he sighed rubbing his temple and walking away.

Two days had passed with no sign of the book or even an attempt at a rescue for the princess. Gajeel hadn't been to visit her, as far as he knew Juvia would take her food up to her so wouldn't starve. He didn't see the point, let her rot for all he cared made no difference to him. His thoughts were disturbed when he saw Totomaru walking towards towards him and the others stood in the thrown room with Takeshi.

"Totomaru. Have good news?" Takeshi smiled as he saw Totomaru, but his expression turned dark as Totomaru shook his head.

"The king still refuses to give in to our demands" He sighed. That royal_ bastard_! He wasn't even going to attempt to help his own daughter? Gajeel knew what having a heartless father and being abandoned was like so he couldn't help feel _some_ pity for the blue haired brat, the pity didn't last long though. Takeshi rose to his feet.

"Bring me the princess!" He demanded to no one in particular Totomaru was the one to move. It didn't take long for Totomaru to return with Levy, who was wearing Lilys old shirt, it was big on her so covered up her body well. "Your father doesn't seem to care about your life,_ highness_" Takeshi scowled

Gajeel saw the fear in her face for a split second before she straightened her back and glared at her uncle. It seemed she didn't know anything about the book of acnologia, to her it was just a story book, so the betrayal must have been heart shattering The thought of that make Gajeel smirk slightly for now she's felt a tinge of what he felt all his life. That should bring her down a peg.

"I trust my fathers judgement" She stated to his surprise. He practically heard her heart brake mere seconds ago yet she claimed to still trust the old jack-a-nape. Strange stupid girl.

"So be it" Takeshi growled just as the door were threw open. Standing in the doorway was another blue haired punk, he wore snobbish clothes and had two lapdogs at his feet dressed as knights. He recognized them from his first visit to the castle. The princesses bodyguards. He was surprised that they were up on their feet already.

"Don't_ touch_ my sister!" The blue punk announced So he must be prince Jellal. "I have what you want, just let her go" He held up a large book as he strode over like he owned the fucking place. Levy looked just about as shocked as everyone else. Did she not expect rescue? Did that mean that a moment ago she was ready to die?

Takeshi rushed towards the prince boy and snatched the book away, flicking through the pages he smirked "What made your father change his mind?" He asked slyly

"He didn't" Jellal stated, folding his arms "_I_, on the other hand, could not sit back and allow a member of my family to die"

That caused Takeshi to grin "Brave boy" He muttered as he read "However your actions may have been pointless for it says here a sacrificial ritual of a pure royal maiden is needed" as soon as the royal fell out of his mouth Gajeel, and everyone else in the room, was looking at Levy. Her eyed darted quickly around the room before smiling nervously.

"Where are you going to find one of _those_?" She gave a fake little laugh and that hip flick again, but her fate had been sealed as soon as walked through the doors to the underground city.

"What?!_ No_!" The prince seemed to suddenly become enraged, he started demanding things like a child "You will release my sister and we shall return home! We kept up our half of the deal!"

"In case you forgot young prince, no deal was made as your father_ refused_ to help his only daughter" Takeshi stood behind Levy grasping her jaw and forcing her to watch as her brother and bodyguards were dragged, kicking and screaming to the dungeon Gajeel noticed that she averted her eyes to look at the floor instead but Takeshis grip was clearly too tight for her to even attempt to break free from. Once the prince and guards were gone Takeshi let go of her jaw. Silence. She didn't even quiver. Tough little dwarf.

"A team shall be set to protect this young lady to her death. Certain objects are needed for the ritual and it needs to be done in a certain place" Takeshi said, handing the book to Juvia. He then began calling names, pointing at each member as if introducing them to the brat. "Juvia, Flare, Angel, Sting, Rogue, Totomaru, Gajeel and Gajeel's black friend."

Two things pissed him off. _One_. He was stuck babysitting a princess with a bunch of idiots._ Two_. Takeshi still doesn't even care to try and remember Lilys name. _It's not a difficult name!_

"You shall leave as soon as possible. Meaning now" Takeshi shooed at the group like they were pests that he needed rid off. As Gajeel turned to leave he saw Flare and Angel grab both of Levy's arms and drag her to the exit. I hate everyone, he thought to himself and he sulked behind them.

When leaving the city the gate keeper stood shakily "Gajeel" He said. Gajeel stopped walking to turn and look at the old fool. "Don't act so glum, this trip will be life changing and most likely remove some of that unnecessary hate of yours" He smiled.

"What the hell you talking about?" Gajeel scoffed "You don't know _anything_"

"I am all seeing, all knowing and all meddling" he said with a wink and a grin "Heed my words Mr. Redfox,_ never_ let that young princess out of your sight. You'll regret it every time you do."

Gajeel chuckled at that as he skulked away, he ain't going to babysit the brat. Someone else can watch her. Besides he never believed in all that physic voodoo crap.

* * *

**'Geck' = Dupe, fool or object of scorn**

**'Jack-a-nape' = Ape, monkey or conceited person**


	4. Looks like we're walking

_**Kind of short and not much happens, it took me ages I know but I've had a lot of work to do recently. Sorry ^^"**_

* * *

Levy was pushed out into the blinding light of the setting sun. She was temporarily blinded by the contrasting brightness from the dark cave. Levy took a look at her companions, if you could call them that, for her first and last venture beyond the castle walls. Juvia was stood in a winter dress, that didn't make sense since it was mid-summer cycle, her deep blue eyes were scanning the old pages of the book Takeshi had given her. Flare and Angel stood behind Levy, the two dressed totally different from one another. Angel wore a short white dress along with short hair while Flare chose a long crimson dress to match her long hair. Sting and Rogue were packing essentials into bags then placing them into a carriage Sting wore a white tunic, Rogue a black one and both had brown trousers. Totomaru was brushing his hair, gaining stern looks from Lily. Gajeel wasn't in sight. Out of the group of people Levy liked Lily the most and Gajeel the least. Lily had helped her, cleaned her injury and gave her his shirt. It was too big for her but only reaching the middle of her thigh Levy felt uncomfortable in it, better then underwear she thought. Lily had turned and was now looking at Levy causing her to quickly look away and blushing. After all he was actually quite handsome, not as handsome as Laxus but still handsome. She couldn't help her mind spin into a wild fantasy of Laxus bravely saving her then having his way with her, making her blush more. Gajeel broke her thoughts when he forcibly pushed past her to yell at Totomaru to help pack.

"Oi, Capocchia! What ya think ya doin?!" Gajeel growled as he pushed Totomaru towards Sting and Rogue "Make yer self useful"

"What about you?! You're not doing anything" Totomaru retaliated

"Gihihi" Gajeel laughed and turned his back "I'm clearly the muscle of this group!" Just as the last word fell from his mouth Lily had tied a long chain around his wrist while the other side was tied around Levy.

"Then you can be the one to look after the princess" He smiled as Gajeel tried biting the chain "Don't waste your time, it's enchanted"

"The fuck Lily?! I ain't a babysitter!" Gajeel protested

"If you have any moral decency please don't force me to be tied to this facinerious neanderthal for my last days on earth" Levy pleaded but Lily simply patted her head. How demeaning.  
Gajeel was now glaring at her as she nervously tugged at the chain bonding them together.

"Don't worry. It'll be swapped and she'll be tied to different people during the trip. Juvia is next to be Levy's escort" Juvia said as she looked up from her book.

"Since when have you started addressing her so casually?" Gajeel grumbled

"Juvia has gained the right to because Juvia was civil to her, unlike Gajeel" She stated, looking back at the book.

Lily then took hold of Levys hand and led her to the carriage, he smiled at her questioning glace

"You're going to die soon, might as well make your last days somewhat bearable he smiled. Levy nodded then sat down in the carriage followed by a very grumpy Gajeel.

"Watch your tongue with the young lady" Lily scolded him

"My tongue ain't goin near her, don't ya worry about that" He smirked, clearly meaning something different to what Lily had said but Levy was confused and didn't understand the reference.  
Lily shook his head and smiled at Levy before closing the door.

Levy and Gajeel sat in silence as the carriage wobbled left to right, causing the chain binding them to tug at each other. Gajeel refused to look at Levy, his eyes wondered from outside to the bags of food and other essentials Levy would stare outside, glancing at the muscular man sat across from her time to time. He wore a black long sleeved tunic, dark brown trousers and a black cloak.  
His big arms were crossed over his broad chest the would rise and fall slowly, his face had sharp features with a menacing look, the piercings didn't help that. His eyes were bright red and fulled with hate, although Levy could swear she also saw pain. He wasn't too bad looking but that all changes when he opens his mouth. Levy realized she was starting to find more men quite attractive these day, she guessed it was because she was at that age. Her mother was already married to her father before she turned 13, yet Levy was 18 and without a husband because her father wouldn't allow her to go anywhere to meet suitors and it didn't seem he was setting up an arranged marriage either.

"What ya looking at Shrimp?" Gajeel had been watching Levy stare at him for the past few minuets, his brow raised and a smirk on his face "like what ya see?" He teased

"Don't be absurd!" Levy blushed and quickly looked away "I was simply lost in thought while looking in no particular direction" She huffed

"Lost in thought, eh? Gihi" Gajeel's smirk widened "No need to be ashamed, many girls have fantasy's about me"

"Wanton-" She was cut short when a loud explosion sent then carriage tumbling on it's side down a tall steep hill. To her surprise Gajeel had dived towards her, wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him as the carriage continued to tumble. Themselves along with the bags were repeatably hitting the walls and each they finally stopped Gajeel was on top of Levy and she was holding onto him tighter then she initially thought.

"You alright?" He asked, not moving from his position until Levy nodded. She knew she'd have a few bruises though. He stood up, the carriage was on it's side so he opened the door above him and climbed out.

"What the hell was that?! Ya suppose to be watching for this kind of crap!" He yelled

As Levy stood up, managing to only just peek over and see everyone else running down the hill towards them. She only heard parts of what Sting was shouting down to Gajeel, who seemed to hear it all fine.

"Bandits ... gunpowder ... simple ... dead"

Levy had heard about gunpowder, a new invention, explosive powder. Suppose to help make life easier but she didn't see how it would, just seemed like a replacement for magic to hurt people. Gajeel turned to look at her, he laughed before asking her pass him the bags. She did as she was told, one by one giving him the bags. When she was finished she attempted to climb out, not managing to do it when she felt the chain around her wrist tighten before she was literally dragged out, falling to the floor she saw Gajeel let go of the chain he'd used to pull her out. Standing she dusted herself down and looked at the carriage which now lay in a complete mess. Looks like she's walking from here.

"No time to fix this, sorry princess, you're walking with us now" Rogue said as he examined the wreck, she couldn't tell if he was trying to be hurtful or not since his facial expression never changed.

"I wouldn't mind that" Levy said as she smiled at him. For a split second Rogue looked shocked and a tint or red brushed his cheeks before he nodded and his face was plain once again.  
The group we're walking, Gajeel sulked behind everyone else, dragging Levy behind who was trying to talk to Sting and Rogue.

"How did you join the, um, rebellion?" Levy asked

"Most of us are orphans" Rogue said, not really answering her question.

"Takeshi found us and raised us" Sting filled in the blanks "By us I mean Rogue, Juvia, Gajeel, Flare and myself" He continued

"Is that so? I'm so sorry" Levy was genially feelings for these people, she knew what they were going to do to her but she believed that they thought they were doing the right thing.

"No need, miss. It wasn't your fault" Sting smiled "Juvia never knew her family, Flare ran away from home and me and Rogue killed our dads" Seeing the look of horror on Levy's face Rogue explained further

"Our fathers were abusive and beat us, Sting and I grew up together and I guess one day we decided no more." He said as if it was nothing

"As for metal face" Sting pointed backwards "All we know is his dad left him. Don't know why, he won't talk about it to us."

Levy was silent, trying to take all the information in that she'd just learned when Juvia called out.

"We should rest here tonight and tomorrow we head to Heartfilla manor to obtain the blood amulet for the ritual"

* * *

_**Capocchia = Simpleton**_

_**Facinerious = Extremely wicked and vile**_

_**Wanton = Immoral**_


	5. Amateurs!

**(Sorry, I've had exams so I haven't updated for a while and it's kinda short^^" I promise I'll write a longer chapter next, hopefully updated quickly too :3 )**

* * *

It really pissed Gajeel off that Levy was having a conversation with Sting and Rogue, like they weren't going to help take her life. He stayed behind, pulling the chain now and then just to watch her stumble, he got a strange pleasure from it. He had to admit she had a fine-looking rear end too, since all the other girls were in front hers was the only one to look at plus causing her to stumble made Lilys shirt lift up to show her underwear again. Juvia's voice pulled his eyes away from her ass to hear what she had to say.

"We should rest here tonight and tomorrow we head to Heartfilla manner to obtain the blood amulet for the ritual" she said as she stubbornly sat in the middle of the floor.

Gajeel took a look around. They were in the middle of a forest, nowhere near any towns and most likely surrounded by wild, dangerous animals. What could go wrong? Sting and Rogue went to look for fire wood, those two were inseparable. Idiots. Flare and Angel took a walk to secure the perimeter Juvia and Totomaru went to look for food, even though there was nothing wrong with the food they had, sure it was squished, battered and some even moldy but so what?! So that left Gajeel, Lily and the brat. Great. Gajeel slumped against a tree and folded his arms, closing his eyes just listening to Levy and Lily have a conversation.

"So, um, what made you join ... these people?" She asked. _These people._

"Well I joined because boiled-brains here, did and since I'm the only one who he finds tolerable I stick around" Lily replied as he removed the chain from Gajeels arm and attached it to his own. About time. Gajeel was sick of being tied to her.

"Oh I see, you're a very loyal friend" the smile on her face was audible causing Gajeel to open his eyes and look at her. Sure enough she sported a polite smile aimed at Lily.  
Gajeel grit his teeth. She really pissed him off, all high and mighty princess elegance.

"Pompous bitch" he growled

"Excuse me?" Levys eyes widened in shock, Gajeel bet she'd never been spoken to like that before.

"You heard me. You're a pompous, motley minded tripe-visaged!" Gajeel was now on his feet looming over the small bluenette princess who, to his surprise, stood up. Hands on her hips she glared at him.

"How dare you speak to me like that! I demand respect" She retaliated

"You ain't in the position to demand things princess, sit down and shut up" Gajeel snarled at her. She was living up to be the selfish brat he knew she was.

"I don't want respect because I'm royalty I want it because I'm a human being who has done nothing to you" She relaxed a little, folding her arms. Gajeel refused to even acknowledge her now. He turned his back on her and began walking away.

"Don't turn your back on me when I am speaking to you" She frowned. Gajeel ignored her. Juvia and Totomaru just arrived back at the camp holding various fruit. Suddenly Gajeel felt something hard hit his back, turning around he saw Levy was holding a rock meaning the bitch had just thrown one at him.

"I will not be ignored anymore" She stated. Clearly she had a backbone but bones can be broken. In three large strides he was face to face with Levy, one powerful hit round the side of her head caused her to fall to the ground. Lily jumped to his feet to stop Gajeel hitting her anymore for that punch was hard enough to split her lip.

"You will do as you're told runt" Gajeel shook Lily off his arm and stomped off out of sight just in time to hear Lily say

"Don't take it personally, he's just grumpy"

She should take it personally because he really didn't like her. She grew up protected by at least two guards at all time while he had no one. She got at least 3 full meals a day but he was lucky to find enough to barely keep him alive. That girl had no idea how hard growing up was for him since his father Metalicana was hardly ever around and due to being a dragon he couldn't leave his cave until he had mastered the transformation spell, allowing him to hide his soul in a human body. One day his father just didn't come home making his struggles worse.  
Gajeel had waited so long for him, years, although he couldn't say how many. He had lost track. When Takeshi found Gajeel, alone and weak, he took him to the rebel base and told him that he could use the magic Metalicana had taught him. Without Takeshi or magic Gajeel would be nothing but another body on the streets. Breathing or not, makes no difference. That is why he will fight for Takeshi and the right to use his own abilities Since Levy was the daughter of the man who's trying take away everything he is. She'd never understand how amazing magic is, she just believes what she's been told about it. That's why he hated her. After a while of stomping around, trying to calm down, Gajeel returned to the area where everyone was resting to find Sting, Rogue, Lily and Juvia cleaning up scattered food from the floor. Flare was laying unconscious and Angel was trying to revive her while Totomaru was looking at tracks. Levy was nowhere to be seen. Shit. What had happened while he was gone?

"The fuck?" He sighed,looking towards Lily for answers.

"Surprise attack. They took Levy, most likely they know who she is and they want a ransom" Lily sighed. A closer look Gajeel could see that everyone was injured somehow.

"Can't leave you weaklings alone for a few seconds, can I?" He pinched the bridge of his nose "Idiots"

Sting glared at him "Hey, we were ambushed! They have the advantage of surprise and numbers"

"No excuse! You let our prisoner become the prisoner of amateurs" Gajeel shoved his hands into his pockets and began sniffing the air. "I'll go get the little brat"

"I'm coming too" Sting announced "I don't have much injuries and you might need back up"

"I won't" Gajeel growled

"I'm coming anyway" Sting smirked

* * *

** Boiled Brains = Senseless or hotheaded**

**Motley Minded = Foolish**

**Tripe-Visaged = Ugly face**


	6. Escaping

**Sorry I've been distracted with college work and this chapter isn't great I'll get round to something more interesting next chapter ^^"**

* * *

Levy woke in a dark, cold room. Correction, a prison cell. She sat up but a wave a dizziness overcame her and she vomited as she stood, placing the hand on the back of her head she felt it was warm and wet. She must have been hit really hard to cause her to black out and begin bleeding. Using the wall for support Levy pulled herself to her feet and shuffled to the bars of the cell, grasping them she looked out to see two men stood guard.

"Where am I?!" Levy demanded

"Shut it" One of them men yelled, hitting the bars with his staff causing Levy to stumble backwards. She furiously paced the cell, the last thing she remembered was sitting with Lily after Gajeel had hit her, suddenly sharp pain on the back of her head then darkness. She had no idea where she was of what had happened so she waited,  
listening for any sign that someone was going to free her. Anyone. However she was very impatient and didn't like to be kept waiting. She took one more look at the guards in front of her cell before getting to work. Using her Solid Script she created a small word saying sleep in a sort of pink smoke. Holding it softly she called the guards over, when they were close enough Levy blew the smoke word into their faces. They fell to the floor instantaneously, she then put her arm through the bars to look for keys.  
She hoped they had keys on them. After a few moments of searching she found them in one of the pockets on the second guard. She unlocked the cell door, stepped out and smiled smugly.

"I don't know why princesses wait to be rescued in books, seems like a simple enough task to do without a knight in shining armor" She said to herself

Levy was just about to leave when she looked at the first guards clothes. His outfit consisted of black trousers, a long sleeved purple tunic with a gold pattern around the neck and bottom of the sleeves, a darker purple scarf and a black hat. Idea. Quickly Levy undressed the sleeping guard, leaving him in his underwear with Lily's shirt folded neatly next to him and put the clothes on herself. Tucking her hair into the hat and hiding the bottom half of her face with the scarf. Looking down at herself she smiled at her plan, since her chest was fairly flat her breasts were hardly noticeable. She could do this, just walk out nice and calm like, no one would suspect a thing.  
With some effort she dragged the two sleeping guards into the cell and locked the door, dropped the key on the floor in the empty hallway and proceeded in the way, she hoped she would find an exit. With each step she felt herself becoming more and more nervous. She thought that if things got violent, she wouldn't stand a chance. Yet she kept walking, even with the cold breath of fear on her neck she took each step further down the stone corridor telling herself in her head that she can do this. She will do this.  
After what felt like hours, but most likely was just a few minutes Levy came across some concrete steps, leading up to a wooden door. She took a deep breath before striding up them with full confidence and opening the door. All confidence gone when she saw a huge room full of wooden tables with at least 25 people scattered around the room. She didn't think there would be this many people for a simple kidnapping. She felt as if all eyes were on her but they weren't, she went unnoticed as she slowly walked across the room towards the doors at the other end. She was about half way when someone called out.

"Hey, where you going? I thought you were looking after that short maiden" Levy turned around to see a tall man holding the chains of a child, a young girl who wouldn't look up. Levy panicked, clearing her throat and placing her hands on her hips she attempted to mimic the voice of the man that told her to shut up previously

"Oh, yeah. Well I was just going to get fresh air, he'd say he'd watch her. Haha" She knew she'd blew it by the look on the mans face, her smile dropped as everyone in the room was standing up slowly. She knew the smart thing to do would be to run as fast as she can towards the door but she didn't,she just looked at the childs terrified brown eyes. Her dark blue hair in tangles around her waist. She really wished she had that knight now, shining armor or not.

"What ya think yer doin?" Someone said from behind her, Levy turned to see that she was now surrounded. No running away now. Without any thought Levy charged at the man holding the girls chain, catching him by surprise just enough to loosen his grip allowing Levy to pull it from his hands and drag the girl towards her. Various voices yelled at her, backing her against the wall of the room.

"Stop playin around girl!"

"We ain't gunna hurt you!"

"Bitch we're gunna kill you!"

instinctively Levy pushed the girl behind her and glared at the many people now closing in on her. Suddenly the doors flew open to show Gajeel and Sting, slightly bruised but still in fighting condition.

"I didn't think that there was this many!" Sting exclaimed as he took the attention away from Levy, she looked up to see a large chandelier hanging just above the crowd. Using Solid Script again she wrote sharp to create a silver word with very sharp edges and threw it towards the rope holding the chandelier. When it fell it must have taken out at least half the men, crushing their bodies under its weight. For a moment Gajeel and Sting stared at Levy who smiled nervously until the rest of the men ran towards her, doing her best to use her body to protect the child Levy wrapped her arms around her, closed her eyes and hoped for the best. She heard a gargling sound, slowly opening her eyes she saw a man staring down at her with cold glassy eyes, blood filling his mouth and a large spiked sword bulging from his abdominal. A tall dark figure standing behind him with glowing red eyes. Gajeel. Slowly he removed his sword, revealing that it was in fact his arm turned into a sword. The child gave a shriek of fear and she watched the look on Gajeels face as the mans limp body fell in a heap on the floor, he was smiling but not a kind smile more of a psychotic grin.

"Don't look" Levy said to the child. She turned away quickly "I'll keep you safe, I promise" Levy held the girl's hand tight as Gajeel charged off to help Sting keep the kidnappers at bay as Levy walked hand in hand with the child across the room and if anyone came to close Levy would use Solid Script hole to make sure they don't get any closer. When reaching the door Levy softly pushed the girl out of the door but just as she was about to leave herself someone grabbed her from behind. The man who had hold of her pushed her to the ground as he brought a large metal hammer above his head as he grinned at Levy's small form.

"You use your hands to write words of magic" He sneered as he pinned Levy's right hand to the floor, she knew what he intended to do. She struggled to escape but it was futile, he had a tight grip.

"What would happen if you couldn't use them?!" He laughed as he brought the hammer down hard onto Levy's right hand. She screamed as she felt the bones break. The man kept bringing the hammer down onto her hand again and again and again. She could feel a burning pain as her hand was being crushed, no matter how hard she tried to pull away the man was too strong so she continued to cry out in pain, tears began falling from her eyes, she'd never felt so much pain before. The hammer came down again. There was literally nothing she could do but try to fight back the tears and she was failing at that. Feeling so helpless she looked up to her attacker, seeing Gajeel and Sting stood behind the man, Levy closed her eyes tight as she heard him scream. Warm liquid splattered on her face. Blood.

"Hey Shrimp, you can open yer eyes now" That was Gajeel's voice, Levy shook her head.

"Don't you know normal girls are sensitive to these things?" Sting spoke now as he helped Levy to her feet, she assumed it was Sting. "Shit. You're hand is in bad shape"

"I-It hurts" Levy stammered as she was led out of the room away from the smell of blood that overwhelmed her. She was thankful for that at least.

Once outside Levy opened her eyes to see the little girl had waited for her, Gajeel had his back to her and Sting was staring at her hand. She didn't want to look but she knew that at some point she would have too. Looking down she saw her hand was covered in blood and distorted, trying to move her fingers sent pain all up her arm. She used the dark purple scarf as a make shift bandage.

"M-miss, are you going to be okay?" The little girl asked

"Yeah, no problem" Levy smiled despite the tears rolling off her cheeks

"You're a wizard? You can use magic" Gajeel said, matter of fact without even looking at her

"Could" Levy corrected him "Not anymore" She sighed then continued "I need my hands in perfect working condition to use Solid Script"

"Not the point" Gajeel turned to look at her "You were one of us. You taught yourself magic as a rebellion against your father, correct?"

"Wrong. I am nothing like you" Levy defended herself, she didn't want to think of herself anything like people who were willing to kill thousands of innocent people just so they could use magic for their own selfish needs. She never needed permission for anything anyway, that's how she thought. Since she was alone most days and had nothing better to do. Her reaction caused Gajeels face to twist into a glare. Just as the little girl came closer.

"I can help, maybe" She said shyly "Can I see your hand?"

Levy complied, holding out her right hand. The girl held her hands over it and a glow emitted from them for a few moments.

"I'm not strong enough to heal you fully but lots of little pushes everyday might allow it to heal faster and better" She smiled

"Thank you but I think you need to go home instead of staying with us" Levy smiled

"No" Gajeel folded his arms "She's coming with us,a healer will be useful. Besides we need as many ways as possible to keep you in line. You're full of surprises"

"Gajeel is that really necessary?" Sting sighed but Gajeel just nodded.

"I-I don't mind, I don't have a home to go too" The little girl looked down sadly "I-I'm Wendy"

"I'm Levy" She smiled "And I will keep my promise to make sure you're safe. Don't worry"

"Right then, wanna tell us how you ended up in boys clothes in the middle of a mob?" Sting asked Levy

"Long story" Levy removed the hat, letting her hair and bangs fall free because it was starting to make her head itch

"You can tell us as we walk back to the others" Sting grinned as they began walking back to camp. Levy was trying to act brave but her hand hurt so much, she didn't know why she was trying so much, they'd already seen her cry because of it so she tried ignoring the pain and explaining what she remembered.

... Later ...

"She then made the light fall and crush most of them while protecting the little girl! It was awesome!" Sting was describing everything that Levy had already told him and Gajeel.  
That she'd knocked guards out ans stole their clothes, everything. He seemed really excited about the whole thing

"So, the little princess is intelligent?" Lily smiled as he looked over at Levy who was sat with Wendy, allowing her to give her hand another healing push.

"Yeah!" Sting exclaimed "If we weren't going to kill her then she'd be a great member of our team, right?" He grinned

"We're not a team Sting, stop being ridiculous" Angel sighed causing Sting to shrink back into himself and sit quietly next to Rogue at the campfire. Gajeel was sat by himself out of the fires light in deep thought. He'd let the shrimp out of his sight and he nearly lost his sacrifice to some stupid bandits. Probably the same ones who'd attacked them earlier that day. He didn't regret leaving the group when he did and he didn't care that she'd had her hand crushed, did he? The gatekeepers words were spinning in his head when Lily pulled him out of his thoughts.

"You okay? You look a little distracted" He smiled

Gajeel grunted, of course it was just a coincidence and he wasn't going to dwell on in anymore.

"Angry about the princess using magic?" Lily asked

He'd forgotten about that, the wench had acted all innocent and weak but she could have gotten out of that by herself if she wasn't so soft-hearted and saved the girl. He sighed and nodded "Yeah, it ain't right for her to use magic but be on the wrong side" he growled

"So, you want her on our side?" Lily laughed and patted his back

"I ain't saying that!" Gajeel yelled defensively then after a slight pause he continued "We're still going to kill her, no matter what happens"

Lily sighed and looked down "You don't know what might happen"

"Nothing will change the fact that she's a princess, we need a princess to summon a dragon to destroy the world" Gajeel sneered

"If this dragon is as grumpy as my dragon then the world doesn't stand a chance" Lily teased, earning him a disapproving glare from Gajeel.

... Meanwhile ...

Levy sat across from Wendy who was giving her hand another heal push. Wendy looked up at her and smiled.

"So, you're a princess?" She asked

"Yeah" Levy nodded at her "But it's actually quite boring"

Once Wendy had finished, Levy moved to sit behind her and began stroking her hair, leaving her injured hand resting on her lap.

"Really? How so?" Wendy was shocked at her comment

"There was nothing to do, I wasn't allowed to leave the castle so I spent most days in my room reading" Levy sighed when Juvia came over to them.

"Juvia thinks this might work better" She gave Levy a brush and sat down with them. Levy smiled and nodded a thank as she began brushing Wendy's hair.

"So, you do not like being a princess?" Juvia asked

Levy shook her head "People tell you how to dress and who to be. No one wants that"

After not much conversation happened and eventually everyone fell asleep.


End file.
